Sonic Meets Candi
by Monkeyflower03
Summary: Amy sister Candi Rose is coming to tell Amy bad news about their mother.Bringing along people she meet named Nina Rede and Leo Grey.Leo Grey is after knuckles because eggman told him knuckles killed his partents.Nina is after Rouge because she killed her.
1. Candi meets Leo, and Nina

Candi: So, your going to tell me the story right?

Me: Nope

Amy: Disclaimer Alaina owns nothing except Candi, Leo and Nina.

Me: Oh readers I need 3 Oc villains for my story. I need names, ages, species, sex (not that way people), oh also what attacks, personality ( two words don't work, description is key), Description(looks), and that's it. I choose the best 3 but I might included the others in story's to come. So still give me them.

Candi: You're a blubber mouth Alaina.

Me: (Tackles Candi)

Candi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Help please

Me: Shut Up!!!!!!!!!!!

Amy: Start the story

Somewhere On A Desert

Flashback

Candi laughed at the thought of her mother dieing, shoot her mother could beat anything even her father. One thing her mother couldn't beat was lung cancer. September 23, her mom died of lung cancer. She decide to find her sister, Amy Rose. She knew that the news would devastate her but she needed to know. She was devastated still, she loved and still does love her mother.

End of Flashback

"ha, knowing mom she still probably thinking about Amy's feeling she said out loud." Nobody was around to hear her, she was in a desert where it was so windy that a tree couldn't stay on the ground. Amy was in Mobotroplis which was over a desert, across a river, and past a forest.

"Man, I should've called cause this is too much she said out loud again." Now, she had a feeling someone was falling her so she turned around to see a pink bat flying off the ground.

"What do you want?" she said putting one hand around the back of her head.

"Why are you here hedgehog?" the bat said looking at Candi like she was alien.

"Just going to Mobotroplis she said actually annoyed that her question hadn't been answered. Then she turned around to keep walking, she saw the river. Not that much to go she thought. She also saw the forest just beyond the river.

" Wait!" I wasn't done talking to you the bat said upset that Candi wasn't paying any attention."

"Sorry, I don't have the time right now she said still walking." Five more steps and she would be at the river.

"I think she was talking to you a male voice said."

"So, what lots of people talk to me but I don't listen she said." They started whispering next thing they were right next to her.

" My name is Nina Rede, I'm sorry we were so mean its just lots of people come by, and try to steal stuff, and build here but we can't allow that Nina said."

" My name is Leo Grey, I'm sorry also, I told her I thought you were going to steal some of the river water Leo said."

"I'm Candi Rose, and um why would somebody try to steal water or build here?" she said kind of confused I mean its windy here I would rather deal with being hit by a sun ray then be here, wait why is it windy at a desert she thought.

" See the water has immortality, and the land will give wealth after your done building a house Nina said."

"Oh, that's why you protect this place she said now understanding."

" So, can you kind of fly me over the water so I can go to Mobotroplis?" she asked trying not to sound grabby but they were at the river now and well she was wasting time talking to people who she barely knew, she thought.

"Yeah, we were going there ourselves, we are chasing some people, so maybe you could help us?" Nina and Leo answered/asked

" Well, I'm looking for my sister maybe she knows she said now happy she had traveling buddies.

Me: That was chapter one sorry it was so short but I don't want to write and then nobody likes it and I feel stupid so here comes Candi.

Candi: Read and Review

Me: Wait, When the next chapter is sent its going to be in first person. So you can see the difference then send a review saying what you liked more. First-Person or Narrator view,I'm also bad at grammar so don't flame me. I tried to get them all though:)

Candi: Read and Review Now. Told she was a blubber mouth :)

Me: I'm going to KILL you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Candi:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BEAST RUN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Sonic and the gang meets Candi

Candi: I'm really glad I might see sis this chapter.

Amy: Wow you're happy to see me.

Candi: Nope, happy to kill.

Amy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Protect me

Me: I own nothing but Candi, Leo, Nina, and a pack of Extra Sensation.

Sonic: Start the story

In the forest

"So, where are you from Candi?" Leo asked.

"It's a small island you may not know I said smart-aleck like." Well today will be the day I see sis I thought to myself. Mom I hope you're proud I thought while looking at the sky.

"Well, I'm a mechanic and my friend here is a fighting expert Nina said happy and perky like."

"Oh I said one word answer I thought to myself."

"So, what your sister name?" Leo asked very interested now.

"Amy Rose I said I really didn't feel like talking, and they were pushing me to limit I thought."

"Oh, pretty name Nina said."

"Yeah, its normal Leo said."

" Guys, I see Mobotroplis 3 more feet I said and I would be able to search for sis I thought."

"Were here, Mobotroplis the land of new I said starting to run to Hills Place Apartment."

"Where are you going? "I heard Nina and Leo yell.

"To find my sister!" I yelled still running.

"Oh, here we come!" they yelled right behind me now.

"Here is the hotel I said to them walking in the hotel."

"Okay so were looking for Amy Rose, right?" Nina said.

"Yep I said now at the register lady."

"Hello, how may I help you?" the register lady said.

"I'm looking for a person who stays here I said kindly but still excited."

"Okay, what the person name?" she said now typing on the computer.

"Amy Rose I said wondering how many questions I had to answer."

"Okay, she is in room 324, third level she said."

"Thank you I said walking away with Nina and Leo behind."

"So, were taking the elevator?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, why would we be in a elevator if we weren't?" Nina asked.

"Um I-I don't know Leo said now embarrassed."

"Were here guys I said walking out the elevator."

"Yeah Nina and Leo said."

"Look for 324 I said hoping they were listening."

"Here it is Nina said poking her tongue at Leo."

"Okay great job I said knocking on the door."

"Who is it?" Amy said from inside the door.

"Candi Rose, Nina Rede, and Leo Grey we all said together."

She opened the door and hugged me.

"Why are you here?" she said.

"Well, lets go sit down and I'll tell you I said."

She lets us in and sits down on a red flowery couch.

"Well, you knew mom was sick with lung cancer, right?" I said all of my emotions came back.

"Yeah is she better?" she said.

"Um, Amy mom died from lung cancer I said now crying."

"Stop lying she said tears appearing on her face now."

"Com-Come here Amy I said still crying."

Amy got up and walked to me hugging me now crying like crazy.

"It will be ok-okay, mom wants me to stay with you I said wiping my tears."

"O-oh, she was still being her self she said wiping her tears."

"Well you know what tell me about who've you met so we won't be so sad I said I mean she wouldn't want us to be said for the rest of lives."

"Okay, well I've meet boys named Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Sliver also some girls named Cream, Rouge, Tikal, and Blaze she said now breathing heavy from all that talking."

"Well, here are two more to add this is Leo and that's Nina."

"Nice to meet you, where's your restroom?" Leo asked/said.

" Down the hall Amy said kindly with a smile."

"Thanks Leo said going to the restroom."

Leo's Point of View

She knows Knuckles maybe this mission is easier than I thought I mean I'll meet him and pretend to be friends then kill him I thought to myself.

Nina POV

She knows that bitch Rouge I'll beat her yet I thought to myself not really listening to the conversation.

Candi Point View

Amy apartment

"Wow so you like Sonic I said not really asking."

Finally Leo came back to the room.

"Yep I love him she said."

"Well, now that I know what I need to know invite them over so they can meet your loveable sister I said."

"Okay Amy said walking to the phone now."

"Hey sonic I want you to meet my sis come over she said talking to Sonic."

"uhg okay Sonic said I'll be right over."

"Oh, bring Tails and Knuckles with you she said."

"Okay, anybody else?" he said sarcastically.

"Yeah, Sliver and Shadow she said."

"Okay, bye he said hanging up."

"Bye sonic she said and hung up to."

"Okay, now Cream she calling ."

"Hey, Cream come meet my sis she said."

"Okay do I bring people with me?" Cream asked kindly.

"Blaze, Rouge, and Tikal she said."

"Okay, bye Cream said hanging up."

"Okay, that's everybody Amy said."

"Good job, now your clothes I said."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Amy asked.

"Nothing, just your older not 8 I said now standing."

"Um, Leo you might want to go back to the bathroom I said serious."

"Oh, okay he replied walking faster to bathroom."

"Short skirt Nina I said."

"What color?" Nina asked

"hmm, black I said grabbing the black skirt and giving it to Amy."

"What shirt?" Nina asked

"The tee that says Diva on it I said grabbing the tee and gave it to Amy."

"Now the pink and black shoes I said grabbing the shoes and giving them to Amy."

"Done Nina and I said happy."

"Thanks guys, but my stomach is showing she said."

"We know I said starting to put a light blue skirt, with a bra type shirt blue also, with a dark blue shirt, with black and blue socks, and black shoes." (she's a red Hedgehog)

"Yeah you look great Nina said to Amy also changing into a dark purple skirt, one arm off shirt also light purple, with regular socks and purple boots." (Pink Bat)

Right then Leo came out with a black shirt and jeans, and black shoes.

"Hey cutie Nina said."

"Shut up Nina Leo said sitting on the couch."

Ring, Ring the was going off like crazy.

I got up and answered the door.

"Hello is Amy Rose here Sonic said politely noticing it wasn't Amy."

Omg he is so cute I thought.

"Yep, she's here, come in I said."

"Thanks all the people who were outside said."

"Welcome I said closing the door when everyone was in."

Even the girls were here and she called them second I thought.

"So Amy where is your sis?" Sonic said.

"Right behind you Sonic Amy replied."

"What do you have on?" Sonic asked.

"It's a big girl outfit Amy replied."

"Yeah she older now so she should have big girl clothes, do you have a problem with that?" I said from behind everyone.

"Who are you talking to?" Sonic said

"I think I'm talking to the boy who asked the question I said back with attitude."

"Whatever Sonic replied."

"Sing your song Amy with your brightly Sonic I said upset that this boy wonder what she had on."

"Okay Sonic come here and sing Karaoke with me she said kindly."

"Do I have to?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, you have to I said."

"Fine Sonic said."

Sonic sat on the chair while Amy stands up ( okay the song is by New Kids on the Block called Big Girl Now Thank you Back to story)

Sonic: I'm a big boy you're a big girl now-now

Amy: I'm a big girl you're a big boy now-now

Sonic: Back in the day when you were young

Amy: It was fun

Sonic: Little girl didn't think you were the one

Amy: Now here I come

Sonic: Your sexy walk your sexy tongue

"Candi you go Amy said know bobbin her head to the beat."

Who is Candi? sonic thought.

Candi: That's what up

Sonic: Little girl your clearly not the same kid from the club

Candi: I'm not that little girl no more that's for sure boy get your ass on the floor, lets explore lets explore.

Sonic: You know I like the way you move it move it, your all grown up and now your ready to let go, want to be a big girl got to prove it prove it, with a body like that you got a grown man ready to moan, I'm a big boy your big girl now-now

Candi: I'm big girl you're a big boy now-now, Back in the day when I was young, kind of fun, but I always knew I'd be the one.

Sonic: Now here you come

Candi: Gonna get you wet gonna make you sweat

Sonic: Girl I bet

Candi: Gonna get you something you ain't never gonna forget

Sonic: You ain't no little girl no more that's for show, booty like oh, gonna park it like a big girl lets explore lets explore, drop it to the floor, baby get grown, you know I like the way you move it move it, girl you all grown up and now you ready to let it go, want to big girl got to prove it prove it, with a body like that you got a grown man ready to moan, you know I like the way you move it move it, girl you all grown up and now you ready to let it go, want to big girl got to prove it prove it, with a body like that you got a grown man ready to moan, I'm a big boy your big girl now-now

Candi: I'm big girl you're a big boy now-now

Sonic: I'm a big boy your big girl now-now

Candi: I'm big girl you're a big boy now-now, I've been wait in to long for you to get naughty. Big mistake waiting for you to get naughty. Touch my body

Candi: That's it for now because the creator is sleepy.

Me: Thank you everybody goodnight

Candi R&R


End file.
